This invention relates to providing solder cups on the shank of contacts for electrical connectors and in particular to providing a stamped and formed solder cup that is press fitted onto the shank of contacts for an electrical connector to reliably secure the solder cup thereto and make electrical engagement therebetween.
A known prior art contact has a solder cup that is stamped and formed with the solder cup integral with the mating portion of the contact as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,354.
Other prior art contacts include a solder cup that is machined then crimped onto the shank of a contact. This prior art solder cup was not only expensive to manufacture, but had to be individually crimped onto the shank of a contact. This additional manufacturing step further increased the cost of utilizing a machined solder cup.